Même les monstres ont un coeur, qu'il soit de pierre ou non
by Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Dans la pénombre de la terrible forteresse de Dol Guldur, Elle se souvient de leur histoire qui fut on ne peut plus compliquée... SauronxOC. Les allergiques du genre sont prévenus. Bonus de Silver Dragon. Il n'est cependant pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la fic pour comprendre, bien au contraire... Warning: Sauron (un peu) OOC et ambiance (parfois) guimauve. FINIE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seule Elanor est de mon invention. **

**Ce court OS est un bonus de ma fic Silver Dragon, que vous trouverez dans la section Lord of The Rings. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la fic avant, cet OS se déroulant des décennies avant les évènements de la Communauté de l'Anneau (admirez un peu ce grand esprit logique, jeunes Padawans). ATTENTION : Sauron OOC et ambiance limite guimauve (ben, oui, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic concernant directement Sauron). Si vous ne vous voulez pas prendre le risque, tant pis. En tout cas, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eut à l'écrire.**

**Les textes en italique sont en parler noir du Mordor.**

**Bonne lecture **

La forteresse en ruine de Dol Guldur se dressait, menaçante, au nord de la forêt de Vertbois le Grand. Depuis peu, des orques et les wargs leur servant de montures y avaient élu domicile, attendant les ordres de leur sombre et infâme maître, que l'on surnommait le Nécromancien. Personne ne voulait approcher ce repaire de monstres, pas même les oiseaux. Pourtant, ce jour-là, une femme entra dans les ruines sombres et infestées de créatures peu recommandables. Attardons-nous un instant pour en esquisser le portrait. La nouvelle venue avait de longues boucles noires couvertes d'une capuche noire doublée de soie rouge vif, et encadrant son visage arrondi et blanc comme de l'ivoire. Ses yeux de biche aux longs cils étaient rouges et brillants comme la braise. Elle portait sous son manteau une longue et élégante robe noire brodée d'argent. À son annulaire droit brillait un anneau d'argent serti d'un diamant noir. En bref, cette femme était le cliché parfait de la Reine des Ténèbres.

En la voyant traverser le dédale de pierre et d'ombre, les orques ressentirent émaner d'elle une aura maléfique de la même trempe que celle de leur maître, quoiqu'en un peu moins puissante. Mais aucun ne voulait se risquer à vérifier. Ils la regardèrent donc passer en silence, avec la désagréable impression que cette femme avait non seulement la puissance mais aussi le droit légitime de les détruire s'ils lui faisaient le moindre affront.

La mystérieuse femme s'arrêta finalement dans les restes d'une salle qui avait un plafond en dôme avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule. Elle chuchota alors de sa voix envoûtante des paroles en langue noire. Aussitôt, l'ombre à forme humaine représentant le Nécromancien se manifesta, et lui répondit sur le même ton :

-_Bonsoir, Elanor. Je suis heureux de te revoir._

Elanor sourit et posa délicatement sa main droite sur la joue de l'ombre, qui eut droit à un visage plus humain, et très séduisant : de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux gris clair, des traits fins comme ceux des statues.

-_Je t'aime,_ chuchota Elanor avant de l'embrasser.

Sauron répondit au baiser de la sorcière, qui se rappela combien leur histoire avait été malmenée par le destin.

Tout avait commencé par Morgoth, qui recrutait des partisans. Il s'était intéressé au cas d'un disciple d'Aulë, le Maïa Mairon. On connaît la suite qui fut la perversion de l'esprit du jeune Maïa qui plus tard se fit appeler Sauron. Inutile de rappeler les horreurs commises au moins jusqu'à le deuxième moitié du Premier Âge. C'est à cette époque qu'un trio de sorciers offrit ses services à Morgoth. Parmi eux, une jolie jeune femme au nom elfique : Elanor. Cette dernière monta très vite dans l'estime de Morgoth, et parvint à tisser des liens avec Sauron. Après la Guerre de la Grande Colère, les deux amants furent séparés, bien que pouvant communiquer par rêves.

C'est après l'année 3320 du Deuxième Âge qu'ils purent se retrouver. Pendant près de vingt ans, ils vécurent ensemble en Mordor. Certes, les plaines de Gorgoroth n'étaient pas le lieu le plus romantique, mais Elanor s'en fichait. Elle était aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait, peu importaient les dangers. En 3441, elle se rendit compte qu'elle attendait un enfant. Sauron réussit à la faire partir du Mordor en toute sécurité. Quatre mois plus tard, elle apprit la défaite de son amant. Morte de chagrin, elle ouvrit un portail vers un monde où la magie avait quasiment disparu. Elle y rencontra un couple de jeunes nobles charmants, à qui elle donna une version abrégée et plus innocente de son histoire. Elanor mit au monde sa fille et mourut. Curieusement, elle se réveilla en Terre du Milieu, bien vivante malgré sa faiblesse. Sauf que deux mille cinq cents ans s'étaient écoulés entre temps. Il lui fallut longtemps avant de recouvrer l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Pendant près de quatre siècles, elle avait erré à la recherche de Sauron. Elle n'avait plus son enfant, son amant avait disparu, sa magie était au plus bas. C'est en se fiant à son instinct et en fouillant l'esprit des animaux qu'elle obtint assez d'indices pour retrouver celui qu'elle aimait. Maintenant, elle était là, devant lui. Ils étaient enfin réunis.

-_Te souviens-tu de ces instants qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous, en Mordor,_ demanda Elanor.

-_Oui. Nous n'étions plus les héritiers de Morgoth, mais deux êtres faits l'un pour l'autre._

-_Bientôt, tout redeviendra comme avant, mais en mieux._

-_Il faut d'abord que je récupère l'Anneau. Sans lui, je ne suis pas complet._

Elanor ne répondit pas. Il fallait qu'elle se charge du cas de cet Anneau le plus vite possible.

-_J'ai ordonné aux Nazgûls de le retrouver et de me le rapporter au plus vite._

« Zut », pensa la magicienne. Peu importe, elle mènerait l'enquête de son côté et donnerait elle-même l'Anneau à Sauron.

-_Au fait, Elanor ? N'étais-tu pas enceinte lorsque nous nous sommes quittés il y a de nombreux siècles ?_

-_Si._

-_Et où est notre enfant ? Pourquoi es-tu seule ?_

-_J'ai du accoucher en catastrophe dans un autre monde pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Ce sont des sorciers qui l'ont adoptée._

Devant l'air perplexe de Sauron, elle raconta toute l'histoire, sans omettre le moindre détail. Sauron garda le silence pendant quelques instants, puis éclata d'un rire cruel.

-_Elle viendra,_ dit Elanor,_ dans moins d'un siècle, elle sera en Terre du Milieu. Je l'ai vu…_

-_Alors, tenons-nous prêts à l'accueillir._

Elanor fut soulagée que la colère de son amant ne se soit pas déchaînée sur elle. Sauron l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus fougueusement que depuis l'arrivée de la sorcière à Dol Guldur.

-_Je t'aime, Elanor._

-_Je t'aime aussi._

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant longtemps sans rien dire. Finalement, Elanor mit fin à leur étreinte.

-_Je vais devoir y aller._

-_Où ca ?_

-_Dans un endroit vie où je pourrai perfectionner mes pouvoirs. J'ai appris de nouveaux sorts qui pourraient être utiles._

Un discret sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sauron. Elanor l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de repartir. L'ombre disparut, et la salle parut bien vide pour la sorcière qui remit sa capuche et reprit le même chemin que celui qui l'avait menée ici. Elle croisa alors la route d'un orque plutôt grand à la peau blanche mutilée de profondes cicatrices.

-_Toi,_ dit-elle.

L'orque s'inclina devant cette inconnue en qui il pouvait cependant voir une alliée.

-_Comment t'appelles-tu,_ continua Elanor.

-_Azog, Madame._

-_Quel est ton rôle ici ?_

-_Servir mon maître, celui qui se fait communément appeler le Nécromancien._

Elanor lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant de partir. L'orque pâle s'inclina une fois de plus et disparut sans demander son reste.

**Et voilà, ce très court OS est terminé. La présence d'Azog à la fin n'a absolument rien à voir avec la suite des évènements. En fait, Elanor oubliera son existence en ressortant de Dol Guldur. C'était juste un petit caprice de l'auteure, en fait ^^.**

**Je répondrai aux revews (s'il y en a) au début ou à la fin des chapitres de **_**Silver Dragon**_**. Enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seule Elanor est de mon invention. **

**Eh bien me revoilàààààà ! Je sais, cette fic était sensée ne comporter qu'un seul chapitre, mais les reviews que j'ai reçues m'ont fait chaud au cœur, étant nouvelle sur le site. Enfin bref, j'ai décidé de faire une suite aux retrouvailles de Sauron et d'Elanor, quoique le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apparaîtra pas vraiment, mais plutôt dans des discussions télépathiques avec sa bien aimée.**

**Si ça vous intéresse, la fic Silver Dragon dont celle-ci est un bonus se trouve dans la section Lord of The Rings. La partie I est d'ailleurs presque finie, elle couvre **_**La Communauté de l'Anneau**_** (mais non, pas du tout, je ne fais pas une pub de mes propres écrits).**

**Le parler noir sera désormais signalé en gras, l'elfique en italique et le langage commun, ben, en écriture normale.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Elanor jeta un dernier regard en arrière lorsqu'elle quitta la forteresse de Dol Guldur. Prendre si vite congé de son amant lui avait déchiré le cœur, mais elle s'était donné une mission personnelle, qu'elle comptait mener à bien. En plus de récupérer l'Anneau, il lui fallait obtenir ce pouvoir de télépathie dont elle avait entendu parler. Certes, elle savait déjà communiquer par la pensée, mais uniquement au prix de nombreux efforts et si elle avait déjà côtoyé la personne. Si elle obtenait ce pouvoir, elle pourrait écouter les pensées, fouiller les souvenirs de toute forme de vie intelligente, mais aussi des plantes. Néanmoins, la sorcière se demanda si cette télépathie de niveau supérieur fonctionnait avec les orques, n'entrant dans aucune des deux catégories citées précédemment… Elanor esquissa un sourire narquois. Les soldats de Sauron étaient vraiment des abrutis finis, mais elle devait admettre qu'à l'époque du siège de Barad-Dûr, il lui arrivait de rire à leurs dépens lorsqu'elle était seule. C'était d'ailleurs le seul avantage d'en croiser tous les jours, à part le fait qu'ils soient des soldats redoutables dévoués à leur maître. Elanor arrêta là son débat intérieur sur les orques et continua sa route à travers la forêt de Vertbois le Grand. D'après ses recherches, c'était dans le royaume de Thranduil que se cachait le Gardien des dons de magie, qui détenait le pouvoir qu'elle convoitait tant. Cet être sans âge et sans nom vivait depuis toujours dans cette partie de la Terre du Milieu. Seul Radagast le Brun l'avait vu plus d'une fois, les autres témoignages tenaient plus de la fanfaronnade. Tout ce qu'Elanor espérait, c'était de ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre avant de voir le Gardien. Non pas qu'elle craignait les araignées, au contraire, les descendantes d'Ungoliant étaient des alliées de Sauron. Ce que la sorcière redoutait, c'était les Elfes. Certes, elle était très puissante, peut-être même plus que Saroumane ou les autres Istari, mais elle ne voulait pas que sa couverture tombe à l'eau maintenant, pas alors que Sauron préparait son retour. À propos de couverture… Elanor fit appel à ses dons de métamorphoses pour prendre une apparence moins suspecte, devenant ainsi une Elfe blonde aux yeux myosotis. Son visage s'affina et le haut de ses joues se colora légèrement de rose pâle. Même ses vêtements changèrent : elle portait désormais un manteau blanc cassé par-dessus une robe de voyage vert pâle. Elle cacha ensuite sa bague dans une poche interne de son manteau et reprit sa route, satisfaite de cette apparence qui avait trompé d'autres Elfes, autrefois. Elfes qu'elle avait tués.

La Dame des Ténèbres désormais masquée sous les traits délicats d'une Sinda avançait avec assurance sous les arbres de Mirkwood. Plusieurs fois elle entendait des bruits derrière elle. Sûrement les araignées qui la suivaient, intriguées qu'une Elfe dégage une aura aussi noire que celle de Sauron, mais, comme les orques, ne voulant pas risquer une vérification. Heureusement, seules les créatures de l'ombre pouvaient percevoir la magie noire dont Elanor était imprégnée. En effet, les Elfes pouvaient être cachés n'importe où, attendant le bon moment pour encercler l'intruse. En cela, ils n'étaient pas très différents des orques. Après tout, ils étaient de la même race, à l'origine. Jusqu'à ce que Morgoth ne les corrompe. La sorcière avait déjà assisté à de nombreuses tortures d'Elfes avec Sauron. Il l'avait emmenée dans les geôles d'Angband au début de leur relation afin qu'elle se fasse une idée de la création des armées de son maître. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'odeur du sang, du bruit des chairs mutilées, des os brisés, des cris des victimes, de la vision de leurs corps malmenés et méconnaissables, de la fascination qu'elle avait ressentie… Elanor revint au présent lorsque des Elfes sortirent de nulle part et l'encerclèrent.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda la seule femme présente, une Elfe à la longue chevelure rousse et aux yeux d'émeraude.

-Je me nomme Eryniel, je suis une voyageuse. Mes pas m'ont menée à votre royaume.

-Par les temps qui courent ?

-Je n'ai rien contre le fait d'être en contact avec ceux de mon peuple.

Ses paroles mielleuses ajoutées à un peu d'hypnose imperceptible eurent l'effet escompté. D'un geste, la rouquine, qui devait être la capitaine des gardes, ordonna aux autres de baisser leurs armes.

-Nous vous mènerons auprès de notre Roi, ajouta-t-elle, c'est à lui que revient la décision de laisser passer ou pas des étrangers sur ses terres.

-Fort bien.

Elanor offrit un sourire rayonnant à la capitaine, mais intérieurement, elle bouillait de rage. Cette loi ridicule lui faisait perdre un temps précieux. Et comble de son malheur, les Elfes ne semblaient pas décidés à accélérer le pas. Bon sang, mais même lorsqu'ils escortaient des prisonniers ils se croyaient obligés de se prendre pour des êtres supérieurs ? Réprimant un soupir, la sorcière choisit de passer le temps en discutant avec sa geôlière. Elle apprit ainsi que son interlocutrice s'appelait Tauriel et était capitaine de la garde du Roi depuis plusieurs siècles. Mais Elanor s'ennuya bien vite : en effet, Tauriel n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation pour une guerrière Elfe. Inintéressante et prétentieuse. « Tu verras lorsque tu seras changée en orque, tu te prendras moins pour la Reine du Monde », pensa la Dame des Ombres. Pour une fois que les araignées auraient pu être utiles à autre chose qu'à réguler la population animale de Mirkwood, comme par exemple attaquer le cortège et permettre à Elanor de s'enfuir, eh ben non. Enfin, ou hélas, ça dépend du point de vue, ils arrivèrent au palais souterrain. La Reine des Ténèbres ne put qu'admettre la beauté de l'architecture, creusée dans la roche avec soin.

Assis sur son immense trône, couronné de bois et de feuilles, Thranduil assistait à l'arrivée de l'étrange prisonnière. De son air méprisant qu'il voulait sans doute faire passer pour royal, il détailla de haut en bas Elanor comme s'il s'agissait d'un Nain crasseux revenant de la mine.

**Ce chapitre est terminé. Il n'est pas très long, mais ce sera le cas pour tous ceux de cette fic, qui sera courte elle aussi. Si vous avez aimé, dites-le moi. Sinon, vous pouvez le dire aussi.**

**S'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de Silver Dragon, ils savent alors que j'aime beaucoup la saga MP3 **_**Reflets d'Acide**_**. Ceux qui connaissent auront peut-être reconnu des références cachées dans la formulation des phrases. En tout, il y en a 3, amis si vous en voyez d'autres, dites-le aussi par Reviews.**

**À la prochaine :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seule Elanor est de mon invention. **

**Le parler noir est signalé en gras, l'elfique en italique et le langage commun, ben, en écriture normale.**

**Attention : allusions à des rapports intimes explicites, mais pas non plus de quoi choquer. Je tenterai de l'écrire le plus chastement possible (notez la cohérence - -')**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Dans le palais souterrain de Mirkwood, debout devant le Roi Thranduil comme une enfant prise en faute, Elanor taisait sa colère. Ces maudits Elfes semblaient s'être décidés à ruiner sa vie jusqu'au bout. Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour que le destin s'acharne ainsi sur elle ? Certes, il y avait la magie noire, les tortures, les meurtres, les massacres, son alliance avec Morgoth, sa relation avec Sauron. Mais tout de même ! Thranduil se leva et marcha lentement autour d'elle.

-_Alors comme ça_, dit-il, _vous êtes une voyageuse_.

-_Oui, monseigneur_, cracha la sorcière.

-_D'où venez-vous ?_

-_C'est-à-dire ?_

-_De quel royaume êtes-vous originaire ?_

-_Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ma vie privée ne regarde moi._

Le Roi serra les dents. S'il avait été humain, il serait rouge de colère à cet instant. Néanmoins, il garda son calme et continua son interrogatoire.

-_Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?_

-_Comme vous le savez, je passe ma vie à parcourir le monde. Il se trouve que je passais près de votre royaume, alors je me suis dit que cela me ferait du bien de voir mes confrères. Comprenez-moi, je viens de passer une année en compagnie d'Hommes et parfois même de Nains. Un an, c'est rien dans la vie d'un Elfe, mais dans ce contexte-là, le temps m'a semblé bien long._

À l'évocation des Nains, qu'il détestait, Thranduil s'était radouci. Il ne pouvait pas rejeter une consœur qui avait vécu près de ces créatures aussi longtemps.

-_Veuillez dans ce cas excuser mes gardes pour leur brutalité_, dit-il. _Je vous offre l'hospitalité._

-_Je remercie Votre Altesse pour sa grande générosité_.

Thranduil fit appeler une servante qui conduisit Elanor à une chambre. La sorcière la remercia et s'assit sur le lit. Bon, pour l'instant, les Elfes n'étaient pas un problème. C'était déjà ça. Malheureusement, elle devait reporter sa visite au Gardien à plusieurs jours pour conserver le semblant de confiance que Thranduil lui accordait. La Reine esquissa un sourire diabolique : ce pouvoir temporaire d'hypnose fonctionnait à merveille. Dommage qu'elle ne l'ait acquis que pour quelques années. Mais bon, certains dons ne restaient pas suivant leur propriétaire, et Elanor ne faisait pas partie des privilégiés désignés par le hasard pour le conserver éternellement. Tant pis. Bientôt, elle aurait un pouvoir plus puissant grâce auquel elle pourrait ramener l'Anneau à Sauron. L'amoureuse en elle fut un instant distraite par la pensée de son amant. Si elle avait vécu sur Terre, elle se serait comparée à Elizabeth Swan dans _Pirates des Caraïbes_. Prenant sa bague d'argent sertie d'une pierre noire, elle l'observa attentivement. Elanor n'oublierait jamais le jour où Sauron la lui avait offerte…

FLASHBACK

Dans la Tour Sombre du Mordor, fief de la haine et de la douleur, l'amour et la tendresse semblaient ne pas avoir leur place. Pourtant, lorsqu'Elanor se réveilla, elle ne ressentait ni colère, jalousie, envie de meurtre (…), mais un sentiment de sérénité et de bonheur. Derrière elle, les bras autour de sa taille, son amant dormait encore, son souffle régulier lui chatouillait la nuque. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux, mais ne put se rendormir. Sauron avait desserré son étreinte et caressait doucement son bras. La sorcière se retourna pour lui faire face.

-**As-tu bien dormi**, s'enquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-**On ne peut mieux**.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Sauron se leva alors et fouilla dans le tas de vêtements au pied du lit. De la poche de son pantalon il sortit une bague en argent délicatement ciselé et pourvue d'un diamant noir taillé d'innombrables facettes, alors qu'il n'était pas plus gros que l'ongle du petit doigt. Il s'allongea à côté d'Elanor et lui tendit le bijou.

-**En gage de mon amour**, lui expliqua-t-il. **Cet anneau me permettra de t'aider si tu as besoin de moi, où que tu sois. Il paraît aussi que c'est une tradition que lorsqu'un homme se lie à une femme, il lui offre une bague.**

-**Je ne sais pas quoi dire**…

Elanor souriait, les larmes aux yeux. Elle embrassa passionnément son amant.

-**Tu es officiellement ma femme, la Reine des Ténèbres. Ma reine**…

Ils se serrèrent dans une étreinte passionnée, désormais unis pour toujours.

-**Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi**, dit Elanor.

Elle prit la main de Sauron et la posa délicatement sur son ventre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprit très vite. La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

Les deux amants se levèrent finalement et s'habillèrent. Sauron aida Elanor à lacer sa robe tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il passa délicatement une main dans ses lourdes boucles noires et lui donna un dernier baiser avant qu'ils ne sortent.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Elanor revint à la réalité lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Après qu'elle ait dit un « entrez » glacial, la servante qui l'avait accompagnée revint, escortée de Tauriel, avant de partir en laissant les deux femmes. Un silence tendu régnait dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Tauriel montre à Elanor la robe bleu clair brodée de motifs d'argent qu'elle tenait.

-_Le Roi organise une fête ce soir, peut-être voudrez-vous y venir. Si c'est le cas, je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter cette robe. Elle est neuve, mais elle vous ira plus qu'à moi. Considérez ceci comme une manière de vous présenter mes excuses._

-_Je vous remercie. C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique_.

-_Dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous préparer_.

Et elle sortit, laissant la servante entrer pour préparer Elanor. La Reine des Ténèbres était resplendissante. Certes, sa tenue était simple et elle ne portait aucun bijou, mais le discret maquillage et l'élégante coiffure nattée de ses cheveux d'or lui donnaient des allures de fée, ces créatures enchantées dont parlaient les légendes de l'autre monde où elle avait donné naissance à sa fille et qu'elle avait lues avant l'accouchement. D'ailleurs, beaucoup d'Elfes de la gente masculine la regardaient avec admiration. Elle dansa dans les bras de plusieurs courtisans, mais n'en ressentit aucune joie. Elle se sentait comme prisonnière ici. Pour que l'épreuve soit plus supportable, elle imaginait que tous ses partenaires avaient le visage de Sauron. Mais rien à faire. Elle partit tôt de la fête et se laissa tomber sur le lit une fois dans sa chambre. Là, elle laissa ses larmes couler sur l'oreiller, éternel confident des étreintes des amants et des chagrins d'amour.

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas donné l'envie de bouder cette fic. Si le flashback guimauve (décidément, j'adore ce mot) ne vous a pas fait fuir, sachez que je posterai le chapitre 4, qui sera peut-être le dernier, dans quelques jours.**

**Sinon, la fic **_**Silver Dragon**_** est terminée. Elle comporte huit chapitres et couvre **_**La Communauté de l'Anneau**_**. La deuxième partie, **_**Le Royaume des larmes**_**, se situe durant **_**Les Deux Tours**_**, et le chapitre 1 est déjà en ligne, le 2 ne tardera pas non plus. Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seule Elanor est de mon invention. **

**Le parler noir est signalé en gras, l'elfique en italique et le langage commun, ben, en écriture normale.**

**Merci à Michel Forever pour sa review. Changer guimauve en chamallow… J'y penserai :)**

**Désolée s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas eut le temps de me relire…**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Elanor resta une semaine à Mirkwood. Alors que les Elfes n'osaient déjà presque plus sortir dans la forêt, la sorcière constatait avec plaisir que l'influence de Sauron grandissait. Même le Conseil Blanc ne faisait rien. Un jour, au détour d'un couloir, elle surprit la conversation de deux femmes Elfes.

-_Mon mari est parti patrouiller avec le Prince, _se lamentait la première qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs_. Aucun n'est revenu, j'ai tellement peur !_

La deuxième tentait comme elle le pouvait de la consoler, mais elle aussi semblait tendue. Elanor repartit sans se faire remarquer, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. L'amoureuse en elle se manifesta à nouveau, et l'idée de perdre Sauron lui serra le cœur, mais elle fit rapidement taire cette partie d'elle. Elle avait cédé l'autre jour, en pleurant une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Plus jamais elle ne laisserait ses larmes prendre le dessus. Elle voulait devenir infaillible.

Les deux Elfes qu'Elanor avait écoutées dans la matinée purent se rassurer : Legolas et ses soldats étaient tous de retour, même Tauriel (Elanor eut des envies de meurtre), et accompagnés de prisonniers… Nains ? En effet, treize Nains étaient emmenés de force dans le palais royal. La sorcière, pour une fois, aurait bien voulu être près des Elfes, rien que pour assister à la mise en geôle des Nains.

La Reine repartit le lendemain, très tôt dans la matinée. Les gardes Elfes voulurent l'en dissuader, mais elle les coupa, disant qu'elle savait se débrouiller. Elle s'en alla donc, le pas serein, vers la demeure du Gardien. Pendant deux jours, elle se perdit plusieurs fois, tourna en rond, et faillit même servir de cassa croûte à une araignée avant que celle-ci ne remarque son aura sombre. Après quarante huit heures sans dormir et à ne se nourrir que de baies, sans compter que ces **sales** Elfes et cet **abruti** de Radagast pouvaient la rencontrer, Elanor crut qu'elle allait craquer. La tentation de détruire cette forêt était grande, mais c'était risqué. C'est au moment où elle crut qu'elle allait perdre tout espoir qu'un être étrange se manifesta. Était-ce un homme ? Un Elfe ? Elanor n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée. Le nouveau venu avait une longue chevelure argentée emmêlée de feuilles, une courte barbe de même couleur, des oreilles pointues plus longues que celles des Elfes et beaucoup plus effilées, une peau tellement blanche qu'elle paraissait translucide, et de grands yeux dorés. Il portait une tunique verte, un pantalon brun et des bottes. En sentant toute la magie qui émanait de lui, la reine comprit à qui elle avait à faire. Du moins elle l'espérait.

-Êtes-vous le Gardien ?

-Beaucoup ont tenté de me trouver, mais bien peu m'ont rencontré. Je ne sais cependant qui tu es, femme Elfe.

-Je me nomme Eryniel, et je possède quelques dons magiques. Malheureusement, l'on m'a confié une mission, et j'ai besoin d'un don que je ne possède pas encore. J'avais dans l'espoir que vous puissiez m'aider, car de ma réussite dépendent beaucoup de choses.

-Je sens beaucoup de noirceur en toi. Serais-tu une pratiquante de la magie noire ?

-Cela remonte à très longtemps. La bêtise de la jeunesse.

-Pour que les traces soient encore si présente, tu as dû en abuser.

-J'en suis consciente, mais j'ai changé depuis mes débuts.

Le Gardien sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Dis-moi quel est le pouvoir qui te manque.

-Vous allez m'aider ?

-Réponds d'abord à ma question.

-La télépathie universelle, celle qui permet de lire les pensées de tous les êtres vivants.

-Fort bien. Suis-moi, l'entraînement commence maintenant.

-Pardon ?

-Je vais tester tes capacités pour voir si tu es apte à contrôler ce pouvoir. Mais avant tout sache que si tu veux l'utiliser à mauvais escient, il ne t'aidera pas.

Elanor s'abstint du moindre commentaire et suivit le Gardien qui la guida vers une vieille arcade de pierre entourée de ronces. Lorsqu'elle la franchit, la Reine vit que la forêt avait changé : elle était plus lumineuse, plus calme. Des lucioles et des fées miniatures voletaient autour des bassins et des fleurs, laissant sur leur passage des sillons colorés. Au milieu de ce décor enchanté, une élégante maison de pierre pourvue d'un étage. Le Gardien invita Elanor à entrer. La sorcière se retrouva alors dans une immense salle vide, hormis quelques étagères contenant des livres, des objets rituels en tous genres (encens, bougies, craie, pierres), mais aussi des plumes de différents oiseaux et des plantes soit conservées dans des bocaux, soit séchées et pendues au plafond. Le Gardien la laissa quelques secondes regarder autour d'elle, avant d'exiger son attention.

-Tout d'abord, il faut voir où en sont tes pouvoirs, pour être sûrs que tu n'as pas juste besoin de les renforcer plutôt que d'en exiger un nouveau.

Ils enchaînèrent ainsi des exercices plus étranges les uns que les autres, qui tenaient parfois plus de la psychologie ou de la sérénité que de la magie en elle-même. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils firent des rituels complexes, récitèrent des formules, observaient les étoiles, écoutaient la nature, le vent… Elanor commença peu à peu à en saisir l'importance, bien qu'elle ait hâte que tout ça s'arrête vite.

Après trois semaines, le Gardien avait terminé son enseignement.

Néanmoins, il restait une dernière chose…

-Eryniel, il faut que tu saches que l'on n'a jamais rien sans rien, et que pour un tel pouvoir, tu devras faire un grand sacrifice. Tu possèdes le don de voyance, qui est très pratique, certes, mais j'ai bien compris que tu ne sais pas bien l'utiliser. Combien de fois s'est-il manifesté ?

Elanor réfléchit un instant.

-Une fois.

Oui, une seule fois, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il restait moins d'un siècle avant l'arrivée de sa fille en Terre du Milieu. Ce don, elle avait dû faire un sacrifice pour l'avoir : un an sans magie. Ça avait été dur, mais elle était parvenue à supporter les contraintes. Néanmoins, le pouvoir qu'elle recherchait était bien plus pratique. Elle réfléchit intensément, puis céda.

-Fort bien, j'accepte.

-Parfait, je te laisse préparer le rituel pendant que je prononce les formules.

Elanor prit une craie blanche et commença à tracer des cercles et des runes sur le sol. Ensuite elle alluma des bougies blanches, pourpres et brunes. Puis elle installa au point représentant le nord, un calice rempli d'eau, au sud, une coupelle en pierre où brûlaient des morceaux d'écorce de chêne, à l'ouest, un encens dont le Gardien n'avait pas voulu lui donner la composition, et à l'est, un petit tas de terre. Puis elle le rejoignit au centre du cercle entourant la zone du rituel. Le Gardien prit ses mains et les serra le plus fort possible en récitant des phrases qu'Elanor devait répéter au fur et à mesure. Des flux d'énergie rouge partirent des bras de la Reine vers le Gardien, alors que d'autres d'énergie verte firent le sens inverse. Puis d'un coup, tout cessa. La sorcière sut qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, car elle entendait les pensées paniquées du Gardien : grâce au don de voyance, il avait compris qui elle était.

-Elanor, _Gulbereth _(a)…

-En effet. Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas aussi puissants, Gardien. Tu n'as même pas pu deviner qui j'étais réellement, et quelle menace je représentais. Maintenant que j'ai eut ce que je voulais…

La Reine prononça alors une incantation en parler noir. Les traces de craie sur le sol formèrent d'autres symboles. En hurlant de douleur, le Gardien fut réduit à une simple luciole dorée qu'Elanor emprisonna dans une fiole minuscule et rendue incassable par la magie. Elle prit le ruban noir qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et y suspendit la fiole avant de le nouer à son cou comme un collier. Puis elle sortit de la maison et détruisit le minuscule domaine isolé du Gardien. L'enchantement qui le cachait et le protégeait se brisa, révélant une bâtisse de pierre désormais en ruine. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'une araignée y fit fait son nid.

-**Maintenant, allons faire un petit tour à Dol Guldur…**

-**Bravo, Elanor,** susurra la voix de Sauron dans sa tête.** Je t'aime.**

-**Je t'aime aussi.**

**(a)Gulbereth signifie Reine de la magie en elfique (par contre, je ne sais plus si c'est du sindarin ou du quenya…)**

**Ça fait bizarre d'imaginer la traduction du verbe « aimer » en parler noir…**

**Eh bien voilà, cette courte histoire est terminée. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu aussi (le peu de reviews que j'ai reçues ne me donne aucun indice là-dessus). Si vous avez aimé suivre les pérégrinations d'Elanor, dites-le moi par reviews, et j'y répondrai à partir du Chapitre III du **_**Royaume des larmes**_** si j'en reçois avant de le poster.**

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
